Calidum Clatherb
Calidum Clatherb 'é uma banda sã-cruzense de rock, formada em Santo Paulo em 1969, que atingiu sucesso internacional com sua música psicodélica, progressiva e folclórica. Seu trabalho é marcado pelo uso de experimentações musicais e encartes de álbuns inovadoras. É um dos grupos de rock mais influentes e comercialmente bem-sucedidos da história. A banda, originalmente, consistiu dos estudantes André Baltazar, Peter Vieira, Bartolomeo Filemón, Nicolas Marinho e Sidney Rocha. Fundado em 1969, eles, inicialmente, tornaram-se populares tocando no cenário paulistano, no fim dos anos 60. Sob a liderança de Baltazar e Marinho, lançaram três singles de sucesso e um bem-sucedido álbum de estreia, Moon's Day, de 1969. Os integrantes banda também sempre mantiveram uma relação amigável à banda Sigma 6, tanto que músicas como If, Echoes, Time, Brain Damage e Eclipse, apareceram no álbum Cations, Anions and Electrons. História Integrantes Atuais *André Baltazar (1969-Presente) - vocal, guitarra, baixo, teclado *Peter Vieira (1969-1988; 1993-Presente) - vocal, baixo, percussão *Eudes Cira (1974-Presente) - vocal, guitarra, baixo *Bartolomeo Filemón (1969-1988; 1991-Presente) - bateria, percussão, programação *Sidney Rocha (1969-Presente) - teclado, vocal, órgão, piano Ex-Integrantes *Nicolas Marinho (1969-1974) - vocal, guitarra, baixo, percussão *Paulo Ganso (1988-1997) - vocal, baixo, percussão Discografia *1969 - Moon's Day *1970 - Calidum *1972 - A New Hope on Demand *1974 - Cations, Anions and Electrons *1975 - Journal Cuts *1976 - Government *1978 - Dawn Valley *1983 - Meloy *1984 - Can You Feel The Sunshine? *1987 - 75 *1990 - The Fascinating Colours of the Rainbow Shining on the Sky *1992 - Another Age of War *1997 - The Clatherb (Red Album) *2001 - Millenium *2010 - River *2016 - Above the Heaven *2018 - ''TBD Videografia Membros André Baltazar '''André Baltazar Majewski (Santo Paulo, 29 de Novembro de 1943), é o principal guitarrista, vocalista e o fundador da banda Calidum Clatherb. O vocalista colaborou para outras bandas e artistas também. Após a saída de Nicolas Marinho, se destacou como o líder principal da banda. É casado com a dubladora Vanessa Menezes, com quem teve quatro filhos, Vicente (n. 1969); Amélia (n. 1973); Sebastião (n. 1975) e Elis (n. 1978). Atualmente, seu filho Vicente Majewski é um dos baixistas da banda, que entrou no lugar de Paulo Ganso. Peter Vieira Peter Vieira Dacosta Geenom '(Gaellia, 05 de Abril de 1947), é o principal baixista, vocalista e foi fundador da banda. Se separou da banda em 1988 após uma briga com Baltazar e Cira. Sua carreira solo, não deu certo, e voltou ao Calidum em 1993. É casado com Armanda Ramírez, modelo de Eldorado, com quem tem uma filha, Isadora Geenom (n. 1984). Eudes Cira '''Eudes Wienczyslaw Bastijn do Carmo Pereira '(Santo Paulo, 13 de Dezembro de 1939), é vocalista, o segundo guitarrista da banda Calidum Clatherb. Amigo de Baltazar e Marinho durante a infância, Cira foi integrado na banda após a saída de Marinho. Antes de ser guitarrista da banda, Cira foi jogador de futebol do Anapolinense, time que na época, estava na Segunda Divisão Nacional. Se casou duas vezes, a primeira com Elenice de Souza, divorciando-se em 1972, com apenas um filho, Álvaro Bastjin de Maio (n. 1965). Se casou novamente com a escritora Patrícia Queiróz, tendo dois filhos, Felipe Abreu Bastjin dos Santos (n. 1978) e Guilherme Bastjin dos Santos (n. 1981). Bartolomeo Filemón '''Bartolomeo Filemón Taurino Sotto (San Miguel de Tucumán, 17 de Abril de 1944), é o baterista da banda e boa parte das vezes, também vocalista. Juntou-se a Peter Vieira para a carreira solo, mas mudou de ideia em 1991, quando voltou a banda. Também tem um álbum solo, chamado "Wild", de 1981. Se casou com a jogadora Alexandra Slavantsky, tendo uma única filha, Marya Eduarda Taurino (n. 1990). Sidney Rocha Sidney Rocha Solimões Ainsworth Godrich '''(Santo Paulo, 03 de Novembro de 1943), é o tecladista da banda, e vocalista. Fundou o antecessor espiritual da banda, "Na-Bossa!". É casado com Alberta Ferreira, com quem teve o cartunista Ênio Barcelos (n. 1974). Ex-Membros Nicolas Marinho '''Nicolas van Hout Marinho Przeslaw (St. Andrew, 24 de Outubro de 1943 - Santo Paulo, 07 de Abril de 1983), foi o principal guitarrista, principal vocalista e fundador do Calidum. Juntamente com Baltazar e Rocha, fundaram o "Na-Bossa!", antecessor do Calidum, em 1965. Saiu da banda em 1973, por deterioração mental e abuso de drogas, apresentando sinais de esquizofrenia. Teve um único filho com Juliana de Souza, Rogério Marinho (n.1971). Durante sua carreira solo, lançou quatro discos: Abbey (1975), Melodies of the Garden (1977), Third Way (1978) e Wanessa (1979), os dois primeiros, auxiliados por Baltazar, Cira e Rocha. Em 1983, seu próprio filho o encontrou desmaiado no chão de sua sala, com uma espuma esbranquiçada saindo de sua boca. Ele foi levado ao hospital, mas já chegou lá sem vida. Exames constam que ele teve uma convulsão, e que ele tomou uma grande dose de maleato de Enalapril, que tomava para conter sua hipertensão. Sua morte ocorreu durante as gravações de seu quinto álbum, que foi lançado pela banda e Rogério como The Last Singer in the Darkness, em 1993, quando o próprio filho decidiu gravar o resto do álbum. Paulo Ganso Paulo Luís "Ganso" Jardins de Souza (Guanabara, 25 de Março de 1952 - Santo Paulo, 16 de Dezembro de 1997), foi o baixista da banda Calidum Clatherb durante a época que Vieira esteve fora. Após a volta de Vieira, em 1993, Ganso continuou atuando na banda, em vários shows, juntamente a Vieira. O estilo de Ganso era diferenciado de Vieira. Ganso tinha uma maior agilidade para as músicas da banda, e com ele, retomaram o sucesso com os álbuns "The Fascinating Colours of the Rainbow Shining on the Sky" e "The Falling War". Ganso teve um único filho, chamado Leonor Jardins (n.1988), divorciado com a jornalista Mariana Montenegro. Ganso morreu em um acidente de carro em 16 de Dezembro de 1997, na Radial Leste. Um ônibus em alta velocidade arrastou seu carro e jogando ele contra um poste. Categoria:Música